


Unit:Mommy

by F-117 Nighthawk (F117_Nighthawk)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tony's Bots - Freeform, all fluff, cuteness, its just too cute, pepper agrees, pure fluff, the bots call Tony Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F117_Nighthawk/pseuds/F-117%20Nighthawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper walks into Tony's Stark Tower workshop and finds him working on the bots. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unit:Mommy

Pepper walked into the workshop under Stark Tower for what was probably the first time. She and Tony had probably been down here before, inspecting it while the tower was being built, but honestly she didn't remember doing that. There were very few people allowed down here, and she was looking for one in particular. He wasn't hard to spot, being dead center of the only mess in the room. Rusted metal and tangled wires spread in circles out from him, and Dummy, You, and Butterfingers sat, turned off, around him.   
"Tony?" she called, stopping in the open door of the foyer.  
"Gimme a sec, Pepper," he answered, fiddling with something on Dummy's chassis. He then pressed a button on Dummy's claw, and did the same with the other two. The bots blinked and whirred to life, cameras bobbing around, taking in their surroundings. Then all three of them focused on Tony, and rushed him, making happy sounding beeps all the way. He seemed to sag in relief, the biggest smile she had seen since before the Mandarin incident on his face. "That's right, boys, Daddy's fixed you up, you're all right now, no more annoying rust or water. I'm okay, guys, we're all fine." He seemed like he was going to cry from sheer happiness.  
"JARVIS," Pepper asked, "what are they saying?"  
"It is a hard to understand mish-mash of words," JARVIS answered quietly, "but Dummy is saying 'Daddy is okay!'."  
Pepper smiled, gazing fondly at the man sitting in the floor. The bots that he treated like his children curled around him, giving him their version of a hug. Tony caught her staring, and raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"  
"They call you Daddy. You refer to yourself as Daddy around them," she told him, "they're your children. Looking at the four of you is like watching a father come home from a war. Too cute and happy for words."  
Tony gazed back at her for a moment, then said: "They have a Mommy, too, you know."  
She was slightly surprised at this. "Who?"  
Tony stood up, and told the bots "Hey, guys, go find Mommy and bring her here."  
They chittered happily in response, and turned away from him. Quickly bobbing their cameras around, they focused on the door, and made for it. They stopped in front of her, looking up expectantly. Pepper moved out of the door, as to give them room to go through, but Dummy's claw grabbed her arm. She looked at him confused, and then the other two bots grabbed her, You her other hand and Butterfingers her shirt. They tugged her into the room, and turned toward Tony again, dragging her behind them. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. The bots stopped in front of Tony, who was looking at her expectantly.  
"I'm Mommy?" she said, still not quite believing. He nodded, a soft smile on his face. A smile blossomed on her face, and she leaned up to kiss him. He pulled her close, arms around her waist, leaning into the kiss. The bots whirred in happiness and curled around them both. Pepper laughed and broke the kiss, resting her head on Tony's shoulder, looking down at the bots. "Thank you," she said, looking at You but meaning Tony, "for letting me into your little family."  
Quietly, JARVIS took a picture from one of his many surveillance cameras; he set it as Pepper's contact picture on Tony's phone, and Tony's on Pepper's.


End file.
